


One Piece PETs: Now it cuts like a knife

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [233]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drawing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Oda draws the Straw Hats in battle poses; based off of the color spread of ch. 628. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Now it cuts like a knife**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This riveting series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

_'Hmm...'_ Oda hummed. _'I want the fans to see the Straw Hats' new abilities, but how can I do that without spoiling what's to come?'_

 

Chiaki approached him, looking over his shoulder.

 

"Trying to come up with another color page?" she asked.

 

" _Hai_ ," Oda answered, "I want to show the fans just how strong the Straw Hats have become over the timeskip, but I don't want to spoil what's to come."

 

"Well, just give them little glimpses," spoke Chiaki.

 

"That could work." Oda noted. And so, he began to draw.

 

First, he started with Luffy. He drew him in his usual pose when he was getting ready to aim a Jet Pistol.

 

Next, he drew Nami with her Sorcery Clima Tact, and there Weather Balls with thunderclouds inside surrounding her.

 

Oda drew Sanji right after, his leg blazing with fire as he roared angrily. To Oda, fire was Sanji's true element.

 

    Then there was Zoro. To capture his true demonic essence, he drew him topless, with his bandanna around his head, and a demonic red skull behind him as he brandished his swords.

 

"You're welcome." Oda spoke.

 

Next was Chopper. The little reindeer had grown these past two years, and Oda needed to show he was more than just a cute face.

 

"Hmm..." he pondered. "How do I go about showing a sneak peek of Chopper's powers?"

 

That's when a light bulb appeared over his head.

 

"That's it!" he declared before he began to draw Chopper with his regular face, but made him a bit taller with longer horns. "Wait until the fans see this."

 

Sequential to drawing Chopper, Oda sketched out Brook.

 

"Hmmm...let's see now," he thought aloud, "Brook's other epithet is 'Soul King'...ah! Of course!"

 

He drew Brook, his skull floating about as it was separated from his body. He also had comical tears coming out of his eye sockets.

 

Why?

 

Shut up, that's why.

 

" _Oi_!" Oda exclaimed.

 

What? The readers shouldn't question you. You're a wonderful artist, and that's all there is to it.

 

"Still," Oda added.

 

Okay, okay, we get it. Sorry, Oda-sensei.

 

"Apology accepted." Oda replied. "Now then, on to the next one."

 

He drew in Robin and her clone.

 

Following that, he drew Franky with a cannon on his shoulder, because cannons make everything better. Real talk.

 

Finally, there was Usopp. He drew him sticking his tongue out in a cocky manner while holding Pop Greens between his fingers.

 

"Now to ink this bad boy." Oda added. And that's just what he did.

 

After the ink set in, Oda colored in the whole drawing.

 

"Perfect," he smiled at his finished work, "Chiaki, come and see this!"

 

Chiaki came to see Oda's latest masterpiece.

 

"Oh, my gosh, this is amazing!" she commented. "Great job, honey!"

 

"Thank you, dear." Oda smiled. "I'm sure the fans will love it, too."

 

They sure did, and the Straw Hats loved it, as well.

 

"The man pulled it off, yet again." Usopp noted.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "He sure did!"

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"I must say, he showed our new abilities well without revealing too much." she noted.

 

"I'll say," Sanji concurred, "look at me! I'm surrounded by flames!"

 

"And check out that demon skull behind Zoro!" Luffy added. "How cool is that?!"

 

"Heh," Zoro smirked, "Not bad."

 

"I look pretty good, too!" Nami pointed out. "Check out those curves!"

 

"I see them." Luffy smiled. "Rawwrr~!"

 

Nami giggled as she kissed Luffy on the cheek.

 

"Thanks, babe," she spoke.

 

"No problem, Nami!" Luffy replied. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Look at how I look!" Chopper piped up. "I look so cool!!"

 

"And fluffy!" Nami added.

 

Hearing that caused Chopper to blush.

 

"Shut up, you bastards~!!!" he said, doing his happy dance. "Saying that doesn't make me happy!"

 

"Sure it doesn't," Nami smiled.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

_"You all look good in this,"_ Blizzard commented, looking at the color spread.

 

"Thanks, buddy." Luffy petted the wolf-dog, who panted. "Wish you could've been in it."

 

_"That's all right, Luffy."_ Blizzard told him. _"I'm fine with it."_

 

"Okay."

 

Blizzard gave Luffy a lick on the cheek.

 

"Ha ha!" Luffy laughed. "Okay, cut it out!"

 

All in a day's work for Eiichiro Oda.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this out, too. :D


End file.
